


YugBam's Christmas Treats

by Annemarie00, IHaveRuinedMyLife



Category: GOT7
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Jinyoung said no, M/M, YugBam want a calendar again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annemarie00/pseuds/Annemarie00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveRuinedMyLife/pseuds/IHaveRuinedMyLife
Summary: What happens if you give children candy? Red and white striped candy canes, flavorful gingerbread or milky chocolate? Some stollen covered in icing sugar or glacéed apples? Candied almonds or sweet christmas cookies? Correct. They start asking for more. And so it happened that Got7's maknae line, after having failed to convince Jinyoung to a new Advent Calender for the new Christmas season, decide to make one on their own. Unfortunately for them, most members don't live at the dorm anymore. One morning, icy cold wind blowing through the streets of Seoul, beautiful ice flowers covering the new JYP building, Yugyeom and BamBam look at their work proudly. In preparation for their Winter Comeback, they would be meeting at the company more often and so it was the perfect place. The big dance studio had been covered in decorations the two boys had brought and in one of the corners stood a little plastic christmas tree BamBam had insisted on. On one wall hang, red lettering indicating what it was right above, Got7's new advent calender. The maknaes had taken Jinyoung's presents as an example...





	1. December 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for it but here it is, the continuation, the third part of the Christmas Treats series. It is not directly related to the previous stories but if you're interested, you can find them under the tag #christmastreats.  
> We proudly present YugBam's Christmas Treats cuz really there is seriously a lack of YugBam centered fanfiction. Thanks to my dear friend IHaveRuinedMyLife for pushing me to actually do it this year, because school is a pain in the ass right now.
> 
> Anyways I'm rambling on. Please enjoy the story ~ We appreciate feedback so please leave a comment ^-^
> 
> Also, this was crossposted on AFF and if you're interested in the previous works of the Christmas Treats Series check https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag_rated/christmastreats

It was Christmas time again and you could see and smell it everywhere. It was suddenly socially acceptable to put cinnamon on everything and people started using seasoning that they didn’t even remember the names of at any other time of the year. Most Christmas markets were already opened, selling candied almonds and fruits. Public buildings were already decorated with light chains hanging down the facades and the streets were filled with people carrying huge bags full of presents for their beloved ones.

Mark was watching all that through the window of their van as they headed home from another award show. Those shows were always the same. The same artists performing the same songs and receiving similar prices – to cut it short it was boring. There had been a couple of funny things this time, nonetheless. Jaebum had forgotten to mention their fans in the award speech which had almost caused a semi-disaster if it hadn’t been for YugGyeom saving the situation. Other JYP artists had received awards, too and so overall the day had been successful for the company. Everyone had started chuckling when Stray Kids’ HyunJin walked onto a wrong stage after receiving their award, so that his fellow member Han and their sunbaes Suzy and JunHo had to save him from further embarrassment. The kids were cute, he had to admit that.

Inside the car, everything was silent, all members were busy typing on their phones, telling their families and friends about their achievement or simply listening to music. It seemed that some of them were more asleep than anything else, however, suddenly YuGyeom's voice rang through the van.

“Jinyoung?” His tone of voice already gave it away that he wanted something. Didn’t the maknae know that it wasn’t such a good idea to be bugging Mr ‘I-won’t-dye-my-hair-lighter-than-dark-brown?’

“No.”

“Jinyoung-hyung?” Okay, the kid seriously wanted to die.

“Still no.” Jinyoung deadpanned, making the youngest press his lips together.

“You don't even know what he's about to ask, man.” BamBam laughed.

“I don't even need to know.” Jinyoung decided. In the front of the van, Jaebum was chuckling softly.

At that, Mark stopped staring out of the window and turned towards the bickering pair to his right. “What were you trying to say, Gyeom?” He didn’t even know why he was asking either.

Before the younger could answer, Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You're absolutely no fun, Mark. You used to be funnier.”

“He does have a point.” Jackson agreed, making Mark stare at him with an offended expression.

“As if you're the one to talk.” he fake-snapped.

Jackson reacted with an equally faked gasp, holding both hands against his chest. “WHAT are you trying to say?” The fact that they were acting like this even off-camera would have had every fangirl believe all their funny theories about potential couples in the group.

“Nothing. I didn't wanna say anything.” Mark quickly said, lifting his hands in defeat.

“Did anyone notice that YuGyeom still didn't get to ask his question?” YoungJae pointed out carefully.

YuGyeom grinned brightly. “Thanks, YoungJae.” At least one person that wouldn’t think whatever the maknae had to say should rather be left unsaid. The question was always if that was a good notion, though. The boy was a shit head and the more tired he was, the worse his thoughts got.

“Yeah... yeah, thanks a lot, YoungJae.” Jinyoung mocked him, making Mark, Jackson and BamBam laugh out loud.

“Aaanyways.” YuGyeom finally managed to speak up. Jinyoung’s face went from annoyed to ‘I-don’t-even-care’ and let the youngest speak whatever he needed to say.

“I was wondering... you know... since it's Christmas already... if maybe... we're gonna get an advent calendar again?”

BamBam's eyes lit up at that. “Oh my gosh yes please!”

“I absolutely LOVE the idea.” Jackson agreed, puppy eyes appearing as he clapped excitedly, before he suddenly went serious again. “Well… as long as Jinyoung doesn't steal my tea again.

“Don't worry, I'm not making you a calendar again this year.” Jinyoung stated matter-of-factly. “I promise.” Everyone would have known to end this conversation here, but not YugGyeom.

YuGyeom pouted at him. “Really? I thought it was a great thing.”

“Nah... don't you think it was a bit childish?” YoungJae wondered, one ear-phone already back in as he looked at every member one after the other.

The five immediate shouts of “Absolutely not!!” startled him a bit but he had to admit... no. Not at all.

Jinyoung just chuckled. Seemingly, he was in a better mood now – or he was faking it. The boy could act pretty well after all. “Sorry guys... not this year. Jaebum wouldn't approve anyways.”

“Ew.” BamBam stated as he remembered last year’s special presents while wrapping the ends of YuGyeom's scarf around his head to cover his ears.

“You're a grown man, Jinyoungie. I'm not stopping you from anything.” Jaebum mumbled with a smirk on his lips as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Jinyoung, resulting in another row of “Ew!”s from the two youngest members.

“Traitor...” Jinyoung hissed.

🎁🎁🎁

“So we've got everything?” BamBam asked and YuGyeom looked around the place. The two of them were sitting in between a lot of stuff for crafting like scissors, paper, colorful pens and different kinds of traditional Christmas sweets. Some of them were from questionable foreign origin, BamBam supposed the ‘Europre-place’ YoungJae was always talking about, but they had taste tested and everything was super delicious. Everything was sprawled all over the floor of their new practice room. JYP probably wouldn’t approve to mistreat the room like that, but who cared. What he didn’t know…

“We're ready.” The younger said in English, making an okay-gesture with his hand. “The hyungs are gonna love it.”

“I'm sure they will. I can't wait for them to find it tomorrow morning.” BamBam grinned and grabbed one of the really ugly Christmas-themed socks from the pile of 24 different... well... really ugly Christmas-themed socks. “What's first?”

“Definitely not Jinyoung... he put YoungJae first last year.”

“So not YoungJae either...” YuGyeom laughed. “Reminds me that we should've at least asked Jinyoung for advice after whatever happened at the sauna last year... he didn't really talk to us until Christmas Eve.”

“Ah never mind... as long as it's got nothing to do with cucumbers, he'll be fine.” BamBam waved it off and YuGyeom chuckled.

“What's with cucumbers?” a voice suddenly came from the door. YuGyeom looked up in surprise and BamBam, who was facing the door, quickly spun around.

“Oh Chan! Uhm... it's nothing.” he then said.

“Okay... anyways, I'm going h- what are you even doing there?”  
“Arts and crafts.” YuGyeom beamed at him.

“Sure. Why am I even surprised... stupid question. Of course, you two would do arts and crafts on the floor of the practice room at 2 in the morning. Have fun then. I'll head home and get some sleep. Good night.”

“Good night.”

And with that, BangChan closed the door again.

BamBam turned back, looking at YuGyeom for a second. They both then shrugged and continued with their task. “He could have asked if he wanted a cookie.”, BamBam decided, as if that was the answer to everything that had just happened now, but YugGyeom only nodded in agreement.

“I think Jackson is gonna get the first one.”

“Alright. Oh and I have another idea. They're gonna love it! What do you think of...”

🎁🎁🎁

YoungJae's heart stopped for a second when he entered the practice room and spotted the calendar and the rest of the Christmas-y decoration. Were they really allowed the Christmas tree, like in the practice room? Maybe it also surprised him that the red lettering above the calender had the exact same color as the walls of the room. He quickly turned around, facing Jinyoung with widened eyes.

“Wasn't me.” the latter was quick to defeat himself, lifting his arms to underline the point.

“Gentlemen~” BamBam then called, pushing past them to run towards their construction of cords and socks hanging on the wall and spread his arms in front of it. YuGyeom quickly followed him with the usual grin on his face. “We proudly present you YugBam's Advent calendar. Since Jinyoung-” BamBam glared at the said man to emphasize his words “- didn't want to make one, we spent last night thinking which treats we could give to our beloved hyungs and crafted this beautiful and definitely handmade calendar.”

“Stop the flattering or I'm gonna cry.” Jackson laughed before hopping towards the calendar, taking a closer look. “Oh my... you gave the first treat to me?”

“Of course, bro!” YuGyeom said, holding his fist up for a fist-bump which Jackson gladly accepted. “We’re still partners since Hard Carry 2.”  
“Dude it’s been months…”, YoungJae commented, but YuGyeom only raised an eyebrow. “As if you’re the one to talk about partnership…”

“I love our maknaes!” Jackson exclaimed after sending a side glance to YoungJae, and then reaching for the first sock, looking at it for a moment. “What kind of animal is that supposed to be?”

“We're not so sure, actually... it could be a reindeer or a beaver... maybe something in between. But since it does have a red nose...” BamBam said, poking the said thing that was made of a different, more fluffy fabric than the rest of the sock. These were the cheapest Christmas themed socks they had found at the underground shopping center, okay?

“Okay Jacks, what's inside?” Mark asked, shuffling closer to put a hand onto the other's shoulder. The others came closer as well, everyone trying to get a glimpse of what Jackson was about to take out of the reindeer-beaver sock.

He turned it around and what fell into his left hand was a single jelly bean.

“For real?” YoungJae asked after a moment of silence.

“It's not just any jelly bean. It's one of those Harry Potter ones!” YuGyeom proudly announced and Jackson's expression lit up. It was actually surprising, that he could still be this positive after the challenge with Prince Mak…

“Now that's the kind of thrill I love!” he laughed before quickly popping it into his mouth.

The rest of the day was spent imitating Jackson's face once he realized that the jelly bean didn't taste like watermelon at all. He guessed it was booger but one couldn't be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ~  
> This is Annemarie00 and because it's me it's 3 am. Are we surprised? Well at least I am not but here we are presenting the first chapter of this year’s Christmas Treats. I love this series so much and because you seem to do so, too we thought it was only fair to ‘treat’ us.
> 
> If you read the other Christmas Treats works you probably know what this fic will be centered around and it shouldn’t come as a surprise that single bertie botts aren’t the main attractions. I’m so stressed and loaded with school work that I’m happy it’s even happening this year but here we go. Buckle up and enjoy the ride, because it might take unexpected turns ^^
> 
> Please comment because we love to know what you think. Also, upvote if you liked it 
> 
> ~ Annemarie00


	2. December 4th & December 8th

December 4th

The days went by as Got7 prepared their Christmas comeback and so it happened that the boys met every day during the first week of December, spending an awful lot of time in the dance studio. It didn’t make sense to YoungJae – Miracle didn’t even have a choreography but apparently, that was beside the point. Also, they had to practice the performance after all along with vocal training and the usual work out couldn't be skipped either. Something like a winter body didn't exist for idols and whenever he looked into the mirror, YoungJae was a tiny bit thankful for his job to save him from getting lost in all the chocolate and other sweets brought along with Christmas.

But above all of that, their daily highlight was the calendar. Every day, a different member got to unwrap a small Bertie Bott’s Bean or (if he was lucky) a small piece of chocolate. Again thanks to the work-out sessions. One day, Mark had walked out of the studio with something that looked like a mini Mars bar that he had freed from the sock with what looked like a little lamb on it. The vocal had no idea what aspect about lambs was very Christmas-y, but then again these were YugBam preparing this thing.

The next day YoungJae had been early, knowing that the next sock had his name on it and if he was honest, he was a teeny tiny little bit uncomfortable about it. Of course, he hadn't been able to forget about last year’s treats. He had dressed Coco with the cute Santa costume again and the earphones Jinyoung got him were his daily companion even up to this day. But the main treat he's had received had left him scarred to say the least. Okay, maybe not scarred but definitely more... cautious? It wasn't too bad... he wouldn't have allowed it if it had been and he really couldn't deny that at that time, it was absolutely needed. Still, he would never say it out loud, but he was indeed glad, knowing that Jinyoung was more occupied with Jaebum now anyway.

To calm himself down a bit, he remembered that this wasn't a calendar made by Park Jinyoung to fulfill his needs, but a calendar made by the maknaes because they genuinely loved them. Yes. That was it. None of the other socks had contained anything but sweets.

Nevertheless, he could smell it – there was something in the wind. And this was the reason for Choi YoungJae being extra careful and coming especially early to be the first in the studio.

His sock was navy blue and covered in bright snowflakes and he couldn’t quite disagree that he would like to wear them at home on a lazy day – if he ever were to get one, that is. The boy plucked it from the calendar and inserted his hand to search for the awaited candy when his fingers hit paper. His eyes widened to almost twice their size, pictures of last year running through his mind when everything had started out as an innocent trip to the sauna…

Not knowing whether to scream and run or to not scream and run faster, he froze instead until in that very moment, someone opened the door to the studio. It swung open, revealing a brightly smiling Jackson. How on earth could people already be this happy when it was freaking eight in the morning? Quickly, YoungJae pushed the sock along with the piece of paper into the pocket of his Supreme training pants. “Hey hyung...”, he mumbled trying to fake a sleepy slur when in reality his heart was beating like crazy. What was written on that paper? And why was he, again, the first one to receive such a thing without a warning? Or did someone else receive one as well and just didn't talk about it because...... oh my god, he thought.

🎁🎁🎁

Another long day of practice ended and finally, YoungJae had made it home. He let out a sigh when he dropped himself onto his couch, shot off slippers scattered all over the room as he cuddled into a fluffy blanket. A white bundle of fluff dressed in red and white had jumped into his lap after only seconds cuddling into his hold and the proud daddy couldn’t help but smile and pet Coco’s head. “Hey princess, hope your day was less stressful than mine. My shoulders hurt from the extensive practice…” He wasn’t the one to normally complain, but sometimes it was just too much. The puppy in his lap suddenly moved making him aware of the sock that was still in his pocket. A sigh left his lips as he moved the little dog to reach for the damned thing, retrieving the paper from the sock. The maknaes could give them the second sock at least, he thought, before refocusing on the paper. It was folded neatly twice, and he slowly unfolded it, fingers maybe a little bit sweaty. Please...

“Revenge on Jinyoung for what he did to you last year at the sauna. We'll help you, love, YugBam <3”

That was what the thing said and YoungJae couldn’t help but have his jaw drop. How could the maknaes possibly know? Gulping, the boy felt sweat form on his forehead as he pet away on his puppy. “Coco, baby, please what is this supposed to mean?”

🎁🎁🎁  
December 8th

It wasn’t a big deal – it never was, because the two boys had been friends for far longer than they had been dating. So, whenever they would now go out for ‘a date’ as they called it, they would continue doing the same stuff they had always enjoyed. Going out to eat at the nearby barbecue place, hitting the arcade or simply going for a run. Truth be told, the latter thing wasn’t really something they could actually do when it was freezing outside like this. The cold was also precisely why BamBam was waiting on his boyfriend inside of their dorm. The maknae had had an additional schedule today, which was why they hadn’t been able to leave together.

How did he end up in the dorm of all places? Right, YuGyeom told him to pick him up from there and thus it happened that he stood alone in an empty dorm. But if the Thai boy had done the math right the other should be here by now. Then why wasn't YuGyeom here? Was he running late?

BamBam sighed and flopped down onto the couch, squeezing his eyes shut he grabbed his phone. He would just text him and see what was up. Sometimes, there were little emergencies at the company where, for some reason, they were made to stay until later. Was today one of those days?

BabyBam: Babe, where ARE you?!

Lil!Maknae: Same to you... you said we're gonna meet at your place

BabyBam: I nev-

He couldn’t even finish the message because at that moment, the front door flew open with a loud noise and BamBam stopped typing, dropping the phone onto the pillow beneath him. Who was that and why were they being this loud?!

Mark and Jackson were stumbling into the room, tripping over the pile of shoes that had significantly reduced since only three members were left living here. That didn’t mean they weren’t still all hanging out at the dorm from time to time, but their quality time eating junk food had shrunk to a minimum over time with their schedules becoming more packed but also more and more different from one another…

Jackson's hands were all over Mark, Mark's lower back and butt to be more precise. The elder was clutching the front of Jackson's yellow winter coat - one of those huge padded ones that made you look like a walking sleeping bag - trying not to fall after slipping on a black trainer, the triple striped German brand, BamBam noticed. Probably Jackson's. Did he mention that their clothing was still invading the place even though not everyone still lived there?

Mark let out a breathy moan as they broke their kiss for a second, drawing BamBam's attention again. He stayed frozen on the couch for another second, gaping at the couple making out in the hallway. Should he make his presence known? He rarely noticed MarkSon in this way, this touchy, figuring that this was probably only the case because they had Jackson’s apartment to go crazy, but then the question was what were they doing here?

Jackson had one hand pushed underneath the back of Mark's oversized hoodie, his own brand as BamBam distractedly noticed, while his other hand was kneading the elder's ass, pressing their bodies flush together. Mark was rocking against Jackson in a messy rhythm, searching for friction between his crotch and the younger's thigh. BamBam felt his cheeks heat up when he came to terms with the fact that this was neither a Fata Morgana nor was this going to stop anytime soon.

"Ah, Jackson!" he whimpered slightly, finally making BamBam snap.

"Ehm... guys? In case you thought there's nobody home right now..." the Thai male babbled but got interrupted by Jackson dismissively waving a hand at him as if to make him shut up while he was not even breaking their kiss.

BamBam's eyes widened at that and he found himself still unable to move. He should say something, tell them that because of a stupid miscommunication he was stuck on this damned couch. Was this some kind of torture? Was karma already coming at him?

Why he was frozen in place? It may be because he felt himself growing hard due to the lewd noises Mark made. It may be because he was shoc- okay no it was definitely the former. Suddenly, Jackson let out an annoyed groan, finally letting Mark's lips be for the moment.

"You coming or what?" Mark said, breath coming labored and despite still looking at Jackson, the words were clearly directed at BamBam. Was this some stupid joke? A comedy show? Where was the camera? But then he remembered that probably this really wasn’t the content of a family friendly afternoon show. The youngest of the three snorted out a laughter then. "Are you like... serious right now?"

"I'm always serious about sex!" Jackson snapped, making BamBam flinch, before laughing as well. It seemed he also couldn’t really believe what was happening – and that when he himself had made the suggestion. BamBam blinked a few times, contemplating the situation, but it wouldn’t make sense to him, so he simply shrugged and got up from the couch.

"Gosh, that took too long!" Mark giggled and grabbed the surprised boy’s wrist, pushing himself away from Jackson and clutching the other man's wrist as well before pulling both of them to his bedroom. They didn't bother closing the door.

Mark let himself fall onto the sheets first, black padding thrown into some corner of the room, so that he was now left in his hoodie and pants. Was it usual for the eldest not to wear socks or had BamBam just missed when they had disappeared?

The boy felt his eyes widen as he kept on watching the infamous Markson getting it on, on top of Mark’s bed and nothing about the scene was unusual, except for the fact that the Thai boy was forced to sit back and watch. Why he didn’t move? That may or may not have something to do with the fact that he was basically paralyzed; however, he couldn’t say he hated the sight. Jackson was at it again his hand beneath his boyfriend’s sweater feeling milky skin beneath it, palm caressing while the inside of the hoodie caressed his hand.

BamBam wasn’t quite sure why this was happening and why he had agreed, but what he could note was that his body was reacting to what was happening. He felt goosebumps run over his body causing him to shiver. A hoodie was quickly discarded, then a pair of jeans before two almost identical items flew through the room and the youngest still wasn’t moving. A gasp left his lips watching Mark’s nails run down Jackson’s toned back, both boys almost naked and fully focused onto themselves.

That was when the American boy pulled back glancing over at BamBam who sat cross-legged but visibly hard through the pants he was wearing, albeit still fully clothed. Jackson seemed to catch onto their partner’s nakedness, or the absence of it, too and raised a brow at the other. “Why are you still wearing all of these clothes? C’mon Bam, come on over…” Nothing made sense about this, Markson were taking in the Thai boy without a second thought, and so he couldn’t help but keep in his current position, sitting in the corner of the bed and watching attentively. Watching, how Jackson leaned in to kiss Mark's neck and how Mark's hips bucked up against Jackson's. Those actions were underlined with sharp gasps and moans leaving the eldest boy's lips.

BamBam shifted in his position, hissing slightly as the fabric of his own pants moved above his growing... problem. He couldn’t help it, but his body reacted to the sounds and images, making it impossible to resist no matter how embarrassed he may be because of everything. "Guys..." he whispered, shifting his position again because the strain against the pants relieved the tension and made him felt good at the same time. Once more, Jackson separated himself from his lover and looked up at BamBam. "Now c'mere. We'll help you with that." And that's what it did for the Thai boy. The temptation of exploring. Discarded were thoughts about this being his hyungs and he sent a silent apology to YuGyeom, before giving in to his needs.

"You guys are crazy!" he laughed with a surprisingly husky voice as he brought his slightly shaky hands down to his feet, removing his black socks before proceeding to unbuckle his belt. It was an interesting choice of order for the clothing items to disappear – with the socks first – and Mark had to be thinking the same, because that was when Mark shuffled away from underneath Jackson and crawled over towards BamBam, playfully nudging his hands away from the youngest’s body.

Having Mark's hands work on his belt, so close to his crotch, was a completely new sensation. The elder’s slender fingers were quick, skillfully brushing against his cloth covered erection in the process. By the way it made his whole body tingle in anticipation, he knew it was everything but unintentional. The American boy knew exactly what he was doing to him at that moment.

"Tell us when we're going too far okay?" Mark then whispered into his ear while he pulled the belt out of its loops in a teasingly slow movement. It was clear that despite being undeniably aroused, the eldest member cared about BamBam’s well-being and considered him in this way like a good hyung would, trying to make this worthwhile for each of them equally. Jackson just squealed at that, his playful tone hiding how much he, too, cared for his dongsaeng. "There's no too far for young and rich DoubleB right? I bet he's done crazy things with the maknae already."

"Totally, man!" BamBam confirmed with a strong nod, smiling at his elders to support his statement. The eldest unclothed him gingerly, but also purposefully, and so it didn’t take long until he was as naked as everyone else, only covered by his boxers, the cute red and green Christmas ones, but nobody even dared to comment on them.

“Perfect”, Mark breathed, firm hand gripping onto the Thai boy’s slender waist and pulling him closer yet again. BamBam’s body felt hot all throughout the process, Mark’s palm almost cool against his overheated skin. “Because Gyeom and you have already been so experimental why don’t we do something extra-ordinary today?”, he suggested, icy cold finger drawing a pattern on the hips they were holding to keep the youngest distracted.

Jackson seemed to love the idea of showing BamBam something new immediately starting to ramble on about things they could do, but after about one and a half minute of a filthy compilation of crazier and crazier suggestions and the youngest’s eyes growing wider and wider, Mark shook his head silencing his over-excited boyfriend with a quick peck to his lips. “We don’t have time to try out every single possibility right now, Seunie, but I love your enthusiasm.” He flashed both boys a bright smile making his pointy teeth peek out of his upper lip.

BamBam had never really considered Mark in a sexual way, but he had to admit that his plush lips looked very kissable right at this moment and so he reached out for one of the men under whose care he was for now. Having caught a glimpse of what's possible, it whetted his appetite. Blinking at the boy, who was older than him by four years, he voiced out the only thing he could think about at that very moment: “Can I kiss you, hyung?”

The addressed male cooed, as if he was oh-so-adorable, and cupped the Thai’s cheeks before pecking his lips briefly. “There you go.”, he whispered before releasing a bubbly giggle and diving in for a proper kiss. Their lips mashed, Mark’s hand crawling to the back of BamBam’s neck while Jackson was watching the two, sporting a relaxed smile. He crawled over eventually when he was sure their victim friend had relaxed enough to take it when he touched him from behind, squeezing the slim but muscular thighs. “I was thinking… Jinyoung mentioned you were so good at giving head… maybe you would like to learn how else to use your tongue, Bamie?”, the Hong Kong boy mumbled, kissing him right behind his ear. The youngest only gulped before nodding slowly. “Okay…”

And just like that the imaginary contract had been signed, BamBam agreeing to whatever the two had planned for him. Mark and Jackson looked at each other, appearing as if they were able to communicate solely through their gazes but the boy had just missed Jackson leaning in whispering his plans against the other’s skin, just beneath his ear, to which the elder had just smiled.

“So Bam… I’m sure you’ve always wondered who topped among us…”, Jackson finally continued to speak turning the other around in his hold. “Not saying we never switch or whatever, but Mark is a power bottom and, between ourselves, he’s really sensitive…” The boy wasn’t quite sure what this pep talk was for, however he let the other go on. “My baby wouldn’t ever ask you for it, but I’m sure he’s dying to feel your tongue against his skin… let’s start innocent, shall we?”

Both Mark and BamBam looked at Jackson in surprise but neither of them would argue and so the man figured they would be okay. Apparently, he hadn’t let his boyfriend in on everything he planned for the moment. The brightly smiling male went in to kiss BamBam, just like how Mark had done it before, lips crashing against each other in a messy mingle, which had the youngest gasp for air as he pressed his body closer into the other’s body, his erection squeezing against Jackson’s knee. Pulling back, the Hong Kong boy nodded over to Mark, who had been lying on his back intently watching them, one hand cupping his bulge through the boxers. “Why don’t you start with Markie’s nipples? Can you do that for me?”

The Thai boy felt as if he was in trance, nodding at the request, awkwardly scrambling over to Mark, whose cheeks were flushed because of the heat that was growing between the three of them. He looked at BamBam reassuringly when that one placed his quivering hand onto Mark’s exposed shoulder. “Hyung, is this okay?”, he asked sucking on his lower lip, giving away that again he wasn’t all too sure what to do. Not with the two men he was currently with. Nevertheless, when he received a nod, a new sense of confidence washed through his body and thus, the younger was on his knees beside the eldest’s chest and bent down to press his plush lips against Mark’s perfectly pink nipples that were all perky in attention. It started with small kisses from Bam’s side as he dragged his lips over the sensitive skin and the small gasps, he received told him to continue and that he was doing well. His slightly chapped lips added just the right amount of friction causing Mark to shiver at the sensation.

The boy switched nipples and began to suck on it earning him a hearty moan that he savored, pushing his own hips down against the mattress to gain at least some friction in the process. It was messy, and he knew that, but it felt so good. At some point Mark’s noises grew louder and needier which surprised BamBam since he hadn’t really changed much in his actions. When he broke the contact and looked down at Mark in question, he made out Jackson, who was sitting between Mark’s legs which were spread in an angle that looked almost painful, making BamBam wonder how flexible he actually was. Somehow, both of the elder’s underwear had disappeared and Mark’s legs were propped up, soles of his feet pressed into the mattress, with Jackson’s face buried between his butt cheeks. Like this, the boy had a good view of Mark’s ass that seemed to have the perfect shape, despite not being as fleshy as that of some other members – not him. Being absolutely mesmerized by the sight, he couldn’t even argue that this was one of the sexiest sights he had ever been able to witness if in reality or on screen alike. He watched for a moment, taking in how Mark was shaking from his boyfriend’s treatment combined with the lewd sounds that were loud enough to be heard in the neighboring apartment. Hopefully, they weren’t home or, well, audiophile.

BamBam felt his own cock throb as Mark's body twitched under his tongue. He was leaving wet strings all over his chest and then further down, along his barely toned six pack and he understood why Jackson was so very much in love with the boy currently squirming underneath him.

He didn’t know for how long he had been doing that, leaving kisses, when Jackson lifted his head, lips shiny from saliva, smirking at the other knowingly. Mark opened his eyes probably wondering why the treatment had stopped and interestingly his gaze went to BamBam right away not sparing Jackson a look at that moment. “Can you do this too, sweetie?” His voice sounded hoarse and it made BamBam shudder in arousal. He shouldn’t be this turned on by the idea of giving someone else pleasure, but here he was practically begging Mark with his eyes to have a taste. “I promise you he tastes like heaven.”, Jackson whispered and scooted over to make room for the Thai boy, who crawled between Mark’s inviting legs immediately. Jackson took over the task of helping BamBam out of his underwear before patting his hips affectionately as if sending him off to do the work, giving his blessing to the youngest or something like that.

Mark just nodded down at BamBam encouragingly. “Just try, sweetie, lips and tongue, I’m sure you’re a natural. At least that's what Jinyoung said.” BamBam licked over a particularly big crack in his lips self-consciously, before he decided that it couldn’t be helped now anyway. He kissed the milky skin on the inside of Mark’s thighs first, his mind flickering pictures of slimmer, longer and more muscular legs, while he did his best to kiss, poke and tease his way in, closer and closer to Mark’s core. His own breathing picked up when his lips finally came in contact with the other’s ass cheeks, excitement rushing though his body and right down to his cock. He could feel Jackson crawling away by the movement of the mattress and seconds later, the wet sound of the couple kissing from above muffled the noises the eldest would release at least a little bit. For a moment, Bambam stuck to kissing the flesh of Mark’s butt before he became bold enough to spread the man’s cheeks with his hands to align his face right in between for better access.

This time it was his turn to moan, the vibrations hitting Mark’s bottom, which had yet the next boy keen in pleasure. The tallest stuck to kissing down there for a while, but he knew it too, that they weren’t getting anywhere like this. He was testing the waters when he opened his lips pushing his tongue out to taste the rills of Mark’s entrance. Not knowing what he had expected in the first place, he wasn’t too surprised finding that it wasn’t much different to any other part of the human’s body to lick, with the difference that so many nerves created this feast of pleasurable electric shocks through Mark’s body. He flatted his tongue against the hole just like he knew it from giving a blowjob and he found that it worked just well, judging by the vocal moan he received in reply. His tongue went over to tease almost pushing into the hole before withdrawing it again, then a couple of kisses, and then a repetition of the action.

Mark hadn’t been wrong about BamBam’s talent. The boy was definitely skilled and maybe he shouldn’t tell Jackson exactly how skilled the Thai seemed to be. He was enjoying himself to the fullest, kissing his boyfriend lazily, who had his hands all over his upper body.

Another string of soft moans left Mark's lips as BamBam applied more pressure to his licks and kisses, making Mark thrust his hips down in need for more. He could feel the elder's thighs trembling before he nudged BamBam's shoulder with his knee.

BamBam gave him one last, long lick before looking up. Jackson was just lying next to Mark by now, one hand caressing his chest, but his eyes were on the Thai boy. The latter felt himself blushing even more because of the attention he got.

“Bam? Can you turn around for me?” Mark's husky voice broke the moment of nothing but silence and ragged breathing. “Just swing your cute butt over here.” Emphasizing his boyfriend's words, Jackson patted Mark's chest once more. BamBam shivered again, sensing what was about to happen next as Jackson brought his own hand down to palm himself.

Not wasting another second, BamBam sat up and turned around before swinging one leg over Mark's body, his crotch now conveniently placed above Mark’s face. The immediate response of the elder's hands groping his still boxer clad ass cheeks elicited a mewl from the younger.

“Beautiful...” Jackson whispered next to them and from the corner of his eye, he could see the Hong Kong boy lazily stroking himself. BamBam couldn't help but smirk at that. So, if this was all for said boy's amusement, he might as well go all in for that. He hadn't been trained to become an entertainer just to slack off now and with the new boost of confidence due to Jackson's praise, he leaned down again, bending his body enough to give Mark's now very pink hole another lick.

“Ah!” Mark hissed, hips twitching again before he sneaked his fingers up to the waistband of the younger's boxers, slowly pulling them down to expose his butt cheeks and spread them a bit. The warm and wet sensation that followed caught the Thai boy off guard again.

“Oh fuck!” he hissed against the sensitive skin his lips were attached to and Mark mewled against his entrance. The vibrations of it hit him hard and he felt his body trembling all over, wanting more. He hadn’t expected this treatment to be so sensual, but now he knew what Mark had been experiencing the whole time and he had to admit how good it was.

“Did I tell you that Markie here is the best at rimming? I'm a little bit jealous right now.” Jackson said and BamBam could hear the smile in his strained voice. Yet, all he could do was whimper in agreement. Jackson was right, the hot muscle poking his entrance was a whole new feeling, making his cock throb heavily between his stomach and Mark's chest. He knew that at this stage, he wasn't going to last much longer.

The slick sound of Jackson pleasuring himself increased, as well as the lewd sounds Mark made as he licked and slurped on BamBam's butt and that was what sent the Thai over the edge. He bucked his hips back, forcing Mark's tongue deeper and their bodies to squeeze his cock just right as he came untouched into the front of his boxers. Another row of moans and whimpers leaving his plump lips, loud enough to drown Mark's groan as he too, released all over himself, right between the two of them.

Jackson was the last to finish, coming into his own hand with a few strained sounds and hissed profanities. For a few seconds, nothing but their uneven breathing could be heard. BamBam felt his heart beating like it did after dancing to seven songs in a row as he slowly came down from his high. A playful slap on his butt brought him back to reality then.

“Now get your bony butt off of my boyfriend.” Jackson laughed and BamBam made a weak attempt to push him but his arms were still trembling too much, so he decided to just stick out his tongue at him.

“You just got off to your boyfriend eating my bony ass so shut up!”

Jackson gasped loudly, now pushing BamBam away completely, much to Mark's amusement. The American let out his usual loud, bubbly laughter before grabbing BamBam's waist, pulling the younger closer again. “Whatever he says, you were great.” he then smiled, pushing the damp fringe out of BamBam's eyes and affectionately pecked his forehead.

The Thai boy felt a wave of exhaustion wash over his body coming from the combined sensations of just having orgasmed, but also from having experienced this with his hyungs. He wasn’t sure in what kind of position he was now, if he should rather leave and let the couple alone or if he was allowed to crash here for the time being. Mark seemed to read his thoughts as he simply pat the mattress beside him and held the blanket open for the three of them to join beneath. “Take a nap, B, and don’t worry we’re not throwing you out after this.” The youngest was still content yet confused when he crawled into Mark’s welcoming arms and closing his eyes in the process. “Thanks, hyung…”, he rasped voice still impacted. And he was thinking about YuGyeom. He would have to talk to him about this, later. He had basically stood him up, but then again, his boyfriend was smart enough to make use of his Playstation while he was gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies ~  
> As you're able to tell, this was supposed to be up weeks ago, and I don't even wanna apologize but just thank everyone who waited. It is here now and we'll finish this until Christmas so please stay with us ~ Our Christmas calender saga continues and we'll make sure of it.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave lots of feedback *-*
> 
> Lots of love, Annemarie00


	3. December 12th & December 14th

December 12th after MAMA in Japan

"Woah cold cold cold cold!" everyone chanted as they trouped into the practice room, rubbing their arms through the thick winter jackets as they were not yet willing to take them off.  
"Y'all don't complain about it being too hot further into practice." Jinyoung laughed as he let himself fall onto the leather couch in the corner of the room.  
"You already know we will." Yugyeom sang in his trademark tone and threw himself next to the elder, wrapping his arms around him.  
Next to the couch, Jaebum had walked up to the already half emptied calendar. "13 days until Christmas..." he announced as he reached for the sock with the 11 on it. 'JJ Project' it read, making him chuckle. He untied it from the rope and turned around. "Hey babe? This one's for us!"  
Jinyoung looked up at him with a grin while he was still tangled up with the maknae. "Really? What's in it?"  
The leader shrugged before hinting that he was going to throw the sock. Jinyoung quickly unwrapped the clingy boy's arms from himself and caught the item with ease and one hand only.  
A soft choir of "woah" flew through the room.  
Unfazed by his stunt, Jinyoung just looked at the sock. "Now this one's especially ugly. If Santa actually looked like this I'd be scared for the rest of my life."  
"I... don't think it's supposed to be Santa though..." BamBam mumbled. "I think it's a gingerbread man."  
"What the fuck..." Mark said.  
"And what's inside??" Jackson asked, leaning his whole body over Yugyeom to peek at the object in Jinyoung's hands.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jinyoung just grinned before sticking his tongue out and quickly slipped the piece of paper in question right into the front of his pants.  
"Ewww c'mon!!" Jackson cried and jumped off of Yugyeom while everyone else was laughing. "What did you write down there you dirty minded kids?"  
BamBam was quick to jump onto his boyfriend's lap right after Jackson left before looking at everyone with feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Yugyeom circled his arms around BamBam's waist, nodding at his words.  
Jackson let out a frustrated sound before grabbing Mark's and YoungJae's wrists. "Come on guys, let's leave those traitors and start practice on our own. We don't need them!"  
"Damn right." YoungJae agreed. "Though I really don't wanna know what's written there."  
Jinyoung patted BamBam's knee before getting up from the couch as well.  
"You really wanna dance with a piece of paper in your pants?" Jaebum suddenly whispered into his ear.  
The younger just smirked at him. "Wanna go to the bathroom with me real quick and take it out for me?"  
Jaebum would've lied if he said no and with no more words said, he grabbed the younger by the waistband of his pants and pulled him out of the room.  
“They're so horny~” Yugyeom mumbled, his lips barely brushing against the base of BamBam's neck.  
“Hmm...” the Thai boy hummed, leaning further into his boyfriend's hold.  
The seemingly innocent movement made Yugyeom's breath hitch for a second as he felt the elder's butt strikingly pressed against his privates. Warmth was radiating from his slender body and Yugyeom felt as if all of the heat was pooling down to one specific area. He tightened the hold around BamBam's waist, trying to keep him as close as possible until the latter moved again.  
“Ugh, Bam...” Yugyeom half-moaned but in that moment, Jackson let out a loud scream about how he finally wanted to start practice and “WHERE THE FUCK ARE MOM AND DAD?”

🎁🎁🎁

"Gyeom what are you eating there?" Jinyoung asked the maknae who currently looked like a hamster.   
Their first MAMA award show this week was over and they were sitting in their hotel room in a city close to Tokyo, Jinyoung on the edge of the king sized bed and Yugyeom on the floor in front of him, still wearing his stage make up while Jinyoung had already showered and put on his own pair of light blue jeans and a simple black sweater afterwards.  
"Noffin'!" the younger answered and crumbled the chocolate wrapping paper behind is back with his right hand.  
Jinyoung lifted one eyebrow.  
"Juft focolate." Yugyeom finally gave in, barely parting his lips since his cheeks were still stuffed with a god knows how large chocolate Santa or something.  
Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung let himself fall back into the sheets, right between the three pillows.   
Why three? Because one of them was acting like a spoiled celebrity and asked for two pillows? Hah, no of course not. They were everything but spoiled celebrities. Not when they were competing with Twice for JYPs attention and more importantly: his money. To put things short: while Jihyo got a two bed room for herself, Yugyeom and Seungmin were forced to third wheel in a room with two other members of their respective groups.  
Yugyeom asked if they wanted to just book another room for the two of them but for whatever reason, the Stray Kids member refused vehemently.  
"Where did you even get it?" Jinyoung poked the chocolate topic again. He suspected him of having bought some Japanese candy without bringing them some.  
"Bammie packed it for me. It's my calendar treat today and since we're here..." Yugyeom answered, finally having swallowed most of the chocolate. “Gotta video call him later.”  
“Sometimes you're too cute to be true.” Jinyoung laughed. “Cuter than MarkSon and it kinda upsets my stomach.”  
“Haha...” Yugyeom laughed cheekily. "You're just jealous."  
In that moment, the bathroom door opened, revealing Jaebum with nothing more than a towel thrown over his damp hair and a pair of black Adidas sweatpants hanging dangerously low, revealing his happy trail to the point where it was teasingly disappearing underneath the waistband. And god bless the absence of the mullet, Jinyoung thought with a loud gulp as he sat up again, eyeing his boyfriend over and over again, from head to toe. "What should I be jealous of?" he then whispered with a dreamy grin.  
"Huh?" Jaebum just wondered, looking up at the two younger men on the bed with an oblivious expression. "Who's jealous? BamBam?"  
Yugyeom was clearly confused now, laughing awkwardly. "Bammie? Why would he? We sleep together all the time.”  
Jaebum chuckled as well, rubbing the towel over his hair again as he made his way towards the bed. “By the way... what were you eating there?”  
“Bam packed him his calendar treat. Isn't that cute?” Jinyoung cooed before leaning down to ruffle the maknae's hair but the younger man was fast to jump out of reach.  
“YAH! I'm not a kid anymore~” he whined.  
“We know that much. Don't forget that my room is right next to yours.” Jinyoung winked.  
Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “I don't know why we're labeled the dirty minded maknaes when the real pervert is actually you, Park Jinyoung.”  
Jaebum's towel them flew across the room, landing right on Yugyeom's head. The maknae just scoffed, blowing against the damp fabric to no avail. But just when he was about to lift it up again, he heard the faint rustling of the blanket, followed by his older member's soft chuckling.  
“YAH! Are you making fun of me?” he gasped, finally tearing the white cloth off of his head, not caring about messing up his already tousled black hair even more.  
“We would never.” Jinyoung laughed but didn't look at him. His eyes were locked with Jaebum's as he elder pushed him back by his shoulders. One push and Jinyoung shifted a little bit backwards, another push and he did it again, laughing through it. Before the next push, Jaebum climbed onto the bed, kneeling right above Jinyoung's lap.  
YuGyeom watched the couple's interaction for a good minute or so, gaping at them while totally forgetting about the second piece of chocolate in his hand. Was it just him or was it getting a little bit hot in their room?  
Jaebum pushed Jinyoung further back, always moving up to him right after until the younger's back hit the headrest of the bed and Jaebum was hovering over him. Jinyoung was still staring up at him but something in his glance had shifted. Only then Yugyeom realized that they had stopped giggling like love-stuck teenagers. Jinyoung brought his hands up to Jaebum's waist and just watching from that touch, Yugyeom felt a funny swirl in his stomach as he thought about how smooth BamBam's skin feels under his fingers, how beautiful it was to have warm hands tickle your body. He shivered a bit.  
Jinyoung continued running his fingers down the faint lines of Jaebum's v-cut abs, rubbing his thumbs up and down until he pushed them underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He slowly traced the hem, never breaking the eye contact with the leader. The latter's chest was moving faster by now, his breathing got so loud that Yugyeom could hear it clearly through the otherwise silent room. He could also hear Jinyoung swallowing before he leaned forward, kissing the top of Jaebum's happy trail while curling his fingers around the waistband.  
Jaebum's left hand released Jinyoung's shoulder and flew up to the upper bar of the headboard, holding onto hit for support as he fell further into Jinyoung's touch. The latter hummed lowly and Yugyeom felt dizzy, somehow wanting to be in Jaebum's place. Or Jinyoung's. Or just keep watching. He wasn't sure, his thoughts were spinning.  
When Jinyoung finally gave Jaebum's sweatpants a gentle tug, the leader let out a sharp gasp as his already more than half-hard cock sprang free and was met by Jinyoung's hot breath immediately.   
The maknae watched in awe when Jinyoung went to caress Jaebum's muscular thighs, up to his butt and then back to the front before he wrapped his fingers around the leader's cock in an almost delicate way, stroking him to full hardness with his right hand as the left was still holding onto Jaebum's hip.   
Jaebum had his head hanging low, leaning it against his arm that was still intently holding onto the headboard as Jinyoung took one long breath before wrapping his perfectly soft lips around the elder's shaft. A noise close to a strained moan and a whimper fell from Jaebum's mouth and he bucked his hips forward a bit, only to be held in place by Jinyoung's firm grip.  
Yugyeom gulped loudly, feeling his own hand clench the remains of the now completely molten chocolate. The weird feeling distracted him for a second and with a slightly disgusted face, he shook it off, thankful for the wrapper. Yet, his attention was quickly drawn back to his hyungs on the bed. Slick sounds could be heard as Jinyoung was bobbing his head back and forth and Yugyeom thought that this sight was putting every adult movie into shade. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, thinking of BamBam again and how the elder's lips were always so chapped, creating a friction that was oh so good and he couldn't help but wonder how Jinyoung's lips felt. They weren't as thick but definitely less chapped.  
Jaebum let out another groan and Yugyeom pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection, gasping at how much of a release it was to finally give it the needed attention. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the touch until he heard the sound of a belt buckle drowning another whimper coming from Jaebum. Looking up again, he saw Jinyoung unbuckling his leather belt before lifting his hips and pulling on it. He released Jaebum's cock with a wet noise before letting the belt flap out of the loops on his jeans, the sound of that was even more impressive.  
Jinyoung lifted his gaze, looking at Jaebum again who leaned down to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss and just as they deepened it, Jinyoung raised his hands, almost carefully slinging the belt around Jaebum's left wrist. He then grabbed the leader's right one and lifted it up to the headboard behind him with so much graze that Yugyeom could've sworn everything happened in slow motion. Or maybe it was just the wish for release bubbling up inside of him.  
With a few skilled movements, Jinyoung flipped the belt around Jaebum's wrists, tying him up against the headboard and Yugyeom stopped breathing for a second. Only then he saw the smirk on the leader's lips as he kissed the younger male beneath him once again.  
And then, just like that, Jinyoung pushed Jaebum away and the elder turned around, twirling the belt tighter around the wooden bar that was now behind him. Yugyeom's eyes widened even more as Jinyoung, now hovering above the leader, gave the latter an almost sweet peck on the lips before crawling off of him and turned towards the youngest in the room. Spotting Yugyeom's hand resting on his crotch, he smiled at him.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” Jinyoung asked and ruffled the younger's hair.  
It took a moment for Yugyeom to realize that the fourth wall had been broken and now he wasn't just watching said show anymore but got just pulled right into it. He swallowed again, trying hard to keep his cool in front of his hyungs. It's not like he has never watched porn. Or did things with BamBam. The scene just now wasn't anything to freak out about.  
He tilted his head, his trademark grin creeping up to his lips. “Are you gonna leave Jaebum-hyung hanging like that? Woah you're really-”  
But as soon as Jinyoung shook his head, Yugyeom knew better than to finish his sentence. Of course not. What was he thinking?  
Jinyoung now ran his fingers through Yugyeom's thick, black hair, stroked it back and gave it a very gentle tug.  
“Of course, I'll treat our leader with utmost care but why don't you help me with that? Just a bit... I bet he'd love that.”  
Yugyeom puffed out a laughter and nodded and much to his surprise, Jinyoung joined him with a slight chuckle while the younger got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor. Just now he realized how wobbly his legs had become as Jinyoung grabbed his waist and guided him towards the bed.  
“See? Our baby is glad to join.” Jinyoung said and sat down on the edge of the mattress, patting the spot beside him for Yugyeom to sit as well.  
“Don't go too hard on him, Nyeong.” Jaebum chuckled with a low voice.  
“Not on him, no.” Jinyoung smirked before swinging one leg over his lover so that he was sitting on his crotch, soles pressed against the mattress so that he was trapping Jaebum between his legs. The elder tried to shift a bit, bending his legs a well.  
“But let's just start slow then.” Jinyoung purred, caressing Jaebum's broad chest with one hand while reaching for Yugyeom's low-cut dress shirt, pulling the younger closer. “Is it okay if I kiss you? You know...” but before he could finish his question, Yugyeom's lips were already on his. Jaebum shifted again, biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing at how eager their youngest had become and how right Jinyoung had been about that. But that was a different story.  
Jinyoung fumbled for the buttons of Yugyeom's shirt then, slowly opening them one by one until he could just shove the fabric aside.  
Yugyeom wiggled out of it completely then while clutching the sheets beneath him. Kissing Jinyoung wasn't new, of course, but something was so totally different about this time, not doing it out of interest but out of arousal. It didn't feel like an experiment this time and Yugyeom couldn't help but enjoy the determined pressure of Jinyoung's tongue against his. The latter then ran his fingers up the maknae's neck until he curled his fingers into his hair again and Yugyeom hummed at that, feeling a shiver run down his spine and his dick twitch in his pants again. It was no secret that Jinyoung was a really good kisser and therefore Jaebum was some lucky man. For a second, Yugyeom imagined kissing BamBam instead, though, and a flash of guilt rushed through him. Yet, it was forgotten when Jinyoung too, fumbled for the lower hem of his sweater and pulled away to get rid of it. He threw it right into Jaebum's face then, earning a groan of complaint from the leader to which he just chuckled. Yugyeom giggled at that interaction.  
Jinyoung leaned forward again, lifting his sweater enough to reveal Jaebum's smirk before kissing him again while tying the black piece of clothing at the back of his head as a makeshift blindfold.  
“Kinky~” Yugyeom sang cheekily and Jaebum laughed until his breath hitched when Jinyoung lapped up the side of his neck. The leader shivered visibly, his hips twitching up against his lover's.  
“Very.” Jinyoung then breathed while gesturing for Yugyeom to come closer. The youngest did as he was told and when Jinyoung pointed at the leader's lips, he went for it.  
Jaebum was hesitant at first, probably surprised to find another pair of lips on his but soon enough, he was deepening the kiss. “Our maknae is a good kisser, right Jaebumie?” he started playing with Jaebum's and Yugyeom's hair simultaneously.   
Jaebum smiled into the kiss, humming slightly in agreement and Yugyeom pulled away, grinning proudly. “Really good.” he then growled. “You taught him well.”  
“Weren't you jealous, hyung?” Yugyeom couldn't help but ask but all he got was a laughter coming from both boys.  
“Gyeomie... even if I was... I just got to kiss you, too. Makes up for that.” Jaebum smiled and Yugyeom could swear his voice just got deeper than it usually was. “But no, I wasn't.”  
“No reason to be.” Jinyoung sang and pecked the leader's lips before going in for another heated kiss. He clutched his own shirt again which was still covering the elder's eyes and pulled it back, kissing him deeper. Once again, Yugyeom was mesmerized how easy they took on each other's movements. How easy Jaebum, though blindfolded, seemed to sense what Jinyoung's next action would be. Not being able to sense such a thing, he was a bit surprised when Jinyoung forcefully grabbed him by the belt. A startled moan slipped from his lips as he felt the elder undoing his pants within a few seconds before cupping his erection straight away.  
Yugyeom threw his head back, biting his lip to prevent himself from making any other embarrassing sound as he couldn't help but push his hips against Jinyoung's hand. The pressure felt too good.  
“Damn, baby!” Jaebum groaned as Jinyoung also started moving his hips, rubbing his jeans-clad ass down against the elder's crotch. Yugyeom felt himself twitching at the sound and Jinyoung gave him a gentle squeeze, making him give up on biting his lip. He released a sharp breath, bucking up into Jinyoung's hand again, searching for more. His right hand was still grabbing the sheets tightly while his right wandered up to clutch Jaebum's muscular shoulder. The elder hissed and for the first time tonight, he pulled on the belt tying his hands together.  
As on cue, Jinyoung stopped moving altogether. Jaebum let out a desperate sigh, close to a whimper when Jinyoung slowly slid off of him, not before claiming his lips once more though.  
He then turned to peck Yugyeom as well, the maknae falling back to sit on his calves, awkwardly shifting in his position.  
Jinyoung chuckled slightly as he shifted backwards, finally unbuttoning his own pants and pulling the zipper down.  
“Ugh hyung! No underwear, really?” Yugyeom whined and Jaebum let out a deep growl, pulling on his chains again.  
“That's unfair! I can't see a thing!” he complained.  
“You don't need to see, babe.” Jinyoung grinned before winking at Yugyeom. He then kicked his jeans aside and crawled back onto his lover's crotch. Both boys gasped when their cocks brushed against each other while Jinyoung lowered himself onto Jaebum again. He leaned in, giving Jaebum's lips a long lick but when the elder tried to chase his tongue, he backed away, biting his earlobe instead.  
“Tongue's for Gyeomie now~” he then whispered before rocking his hips forward.  
“Fuck!” Jaebum moaned, clutching his bonds before meeting Jinyoung's thrusts. The latter then bent over, smiling at the youngest.  
“You want me to?” he almost whispered, only to receive an eager nod. So, with that, he let go of Jaebum's jaw and wrapped his fingers around Yugyeom's throbbing erection.  
The maknae released a breathy moan, shivering all over again as he felt Jinyoung pumping him a few times, his hot breath already ghosting over the tip of his cock before he finally gave it a long lick. Yugyeom felt his stomach tighten already so he clutched the sheets even harder. Jaebum's breathing got louder with every thrust and Jinyoung started humming in pleasure as well, the vibrations of his deep voice hitting Yugyeom right away. He tried not to buck his hips but when Jinyoung started bobbing his head, the thought was out of the window. The older boy's lips were indeed softer than BamBam's, but the way they were wrapped around him was firmer.  
Jinyoung was quick to grab the maknae's waist, holding him in place while sucking even harder, taking him deeper.  
“Oh fuck~” Yugyeom whimpered, his head falling onto Jaebum's shoulder. The elder was shaking already, tugging on his chains with more force now, making the headboard creak and the leather snap against it.  
Yugyeom lost his rhythm then, his hips stuttered as he tried his best not to thrust into Jinyoung's hot mouth completely before he couldn't hold back anymore. His stomach flipped in a familiar way and he felt his cock twitch as he came hard. A loud moan falling from his lips as Jinyoung swallowed around him before he, too, changed his pace, letting go of Yugyeom's cock. He panted loudly, increasing the speed he was moving his hips in as he chased his own orgasm. Jaebum took up on that pace, supporting himself with his chains as he rocked up to meet Jinyoung's thrusts halfway.  
“Fuck Jinyoung!” he nearly screamed as his head fell back against the headboard. Jinyoung let out a row of whines and curses, his forehead pressed against Yugyeom's still heavily moving chest as he toppled over the edge as well. Jaebum followed not even a second after, picking up an impressive speed before his orgasm hit him. He thrashed around a bit, riding out his high with Jinyoung who started giggling then.  
They stayed still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and Yugyeom felt his eyelids getting so terribly heavy all of a sudden. Orgasming was a tiring thing to do after all. He lifted his hand, rubbing it over his eyes as he sunk deeper against Jaebum's equally sweaty body. In his almost unconscious state, he took note of Jinyoung removing his belt and sweater from Jaebum before pulling the leader into a loving kiss. YuGyeom’s eyes were falling shut every few seconds no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. Lying down like this didn’t make it easier either. And just as Yugyeom was about to fall asleep, he felt the blanket being lifted and pulled over the three of them. Jinyoung went to spoon their giant makae, allowing himself the luxury of watching the sleeping baby for a moment.  
“He should've removed his make up at least...” Jaebum whispered, curling up underneath the blanket as well while wrapping one arm around Jinyoung, also from behind, pressing a feathery kiss against the nape of his neck.   
“Yeah... but let him sleep for now.” the younger said, tracing an absentminded pattern over the maknae’s bicep muscles. “He needs it.”   
“Yes... he does.”, Jaebum agreed as he let his eyes fall shut as well. “You clearly overwhelmed him a little, babe.”, the leader whispered before smiling sleepily. “But I’m sure our baby liked it…”

🎁🎁🎁

December 14th at MAMA in Hong Kong

YoungJae hadn’t done it. He absolutely hadn’t googled how to revenge on someone, because he was too innocent to come up with anything. The thing was that he didn’t really want to harm anyone at all and if he was being honest this so-called treat seemed to be more a burden for himself than anything else. And as a result, he totally hadn’t spent the previous days putting different absurd phrases into the search bar such as “polite revenge” or “how to prank a friend”. Most of the things the poor boy had found really weren’t anything he would ever do and honestly Jinyoung didn’t deserve most of things suggested. It was almost universally impossible to steal his phone and he was sure eating his sweets would result in a 22-year-old dead. That man was capable of anything – he could make it look like an accident too, the boy was sure.  
So here the main vocalist was in the morning when Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom arrived in Hong Kong, having brought coffee to go for everyone, so it wouldn’t be too obvious just that one specific cup was spiked with salt instead of sugar. He felt like a jerk already, but it also felt like a responsibility to go through with this.   
Jackson screamed in excitement when he saw the coffee, snatching it from the tray and gulping down a good amount, YoungJae almost freaking out because what if he had taken the wrong cup! But that wasn’t Jackson’s worry at all, his forehead wrinkled as he wondered aloud if the coffee was organic and thus safe to drink. BamBam and YuGyeom were delighted to learn that their hyung had chosen hot chocolate for them instead of coffee, both boys slurping away on the way too sweat drink. Mark took his cappuccino thanking politely and chuckling when it was impossible to have the drink without getting the white foam all over his upper lip.   
“This is frustrating, okay?”, he complained chuckling when the maknaes had the audacity to laugh at him for the white foam beard. YoungJae would have found it hilarious, too, but he was still pre-occupied with giving out the coffee. He was just about to hand Jaebum and Jinyoung their respective cups when Jinyoung rushed past the flabbergasted male fingers wrapped around Jaebum’s wrist. YoungJae blinked watching the younger pin their leader against the wall just outside their dressing room and kiss him right there for everyone to see who would happen to walk by. YoungJae's eyes widened in horror. How could someone possibly be this horny and have this little self-control? They were in a crowded place! Anyone could just walk by and… YoungJae was incredulous…  
So far for the coffee prank – that shit would turn cold before the couple returned to the studio, Jaebum’s hair disheveled and both their lips red. Yup… so far for this mission…


End file.
